White Wolf
by Soaring Keys
Summary: "It's over, Victoria, now and forever." I smiled widely and set up a fire. I threw each piece of what was left of Victoria into the fire and examined the area for any other pieces I might have missed. Hiatuse!
1. Bonfire

**Chapter 1 – bonfire**

**P ****POV**

"I'm so bored!" Jake was whining. He took up most of the couch so I hade to sit on the chair closest to the TV.

"Then do something." I said. I put as much venom into my voice as possible, but he ignored me like always.

He looked deep in thought. I sighed and started to pay attention to the TV.

"I know!" Jacob yelled, making me jump. "We can have a bonfire," wait for it… now. "and invite Bella!" I moaned. All I ever hear from him is Bella this, Bella that.

What's so special with her? I haven't met her and she's already going on my nerves.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." I said annoyed.

"Bella is a great girl. I know u haven't met her yet but she's perfect." Yeah like I've never heard that before. "At least give her a chance." Great now he's begging. I'm gonna beat him up later if he keeps on begging.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna like it." I mumbled the last part. But of course he ignored me again. He really is tempting me to beat him up.

"I knew you'd understand!" He's voice was filled with joy. He is some weird kid.

He practically flew out of the room and into the kitchen where the phone is. He dialled the number and on the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello." I heard an angel say. Wait! Angel?! Did I just say angel!?

"Hey, Bella, it's Jacob!" I know I shouldn't be listening, but I just really wanted to hear the angels sweet, kind… what the hell?!

"Hi, Jake." The wonderful angel responded, it made my heart flutter … what the hell is wrong with me?! "What's up?"

"I was … just… umm…" Wow nice way to play it cool Jake. "do you want to go… to a … bonfire… with me?" he asked, nervously.

"Oh, umm, I don't know if I can, Jake." Her voice was just music to my ears… What?!

"Please… It'll be fun! Doesn't the bloodsucker let you have fun anymore?" I chuckled, it just slipped out.

"Fine!" she sounded defeated, as if trying to prove something.

"Great! I'll pick you up by the border around 7:00 pm."

"Sure, see you then." Then the phone went dead.

I heard Jacob dancing and chanting "Bells is coming! Woot, Woot, she's coming to meet me! Uh-huh!" I walked quietly towards the kitchen door and started laughing my head off, he was doing some sort of Indian dance around the kitchen table, and 'caused Jacob to look up and realize I was still there and he blushed. That only 'caused me to laugh harder. I quickly ran out and into the forest that surrounded Jake's house. I stripped and phased leaving my clothes in a pile by a tree 5 meters away from the tree line.

Today was my lucky day, the whole pack was out and I played the scene, in my head, to them.

"Oh My God! Is that really Jacob! The blushing werewolf." She thought, cracking up. Everybody laughed hard and long. Leah almost wet herself!

"I so wasn't going to piss myself!" she thought angrily. Dang, forgot about the whole mind link thing.

"Ok, enough. I see we are going to have a bonfire, is that ok with all of you?" Sam thought, getting down to business.

"Yeah! I always love a good bonfire." Jared thought excitedly.

"Sure." Embry thought.

"Whatever." Leah thought like the snob she is. Leah growled at me.

"You know it!" Seth said, always the enthusiastic one.

"Hell yeah." Quil thought.

"Alright, Paul you go back to Jake and get things ready. The rest of you finish up your patrol and then help them out. I'm gonna go tell Emily." Sam thought in the Alpha voice.

"Ok, I'll go tell Kim. I just finished." Jared thought and then a picture of Kim went through my mind. He never shuts up about her! "Hey, that's what love does to a person, some precious day you will find your imprint and I will be there laughing my butt off." I groaned

"HA! I'm never gonna imprint! I feel bad for those who imprinted." I thought smug. Jared, Quil and Sam growled.

"ENOUGH! Paul go to Jake!" Sam commanded with the Alpha voice.

"Sure, sure. See you, guys, later." I phased back, got dressed and helped Jake out with the bonfire. This is going to be a long night.

**B POV**

I was with Edward when the phone rang; I caught it on the third ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella. It's Jake!" Edward instantly got up and wrapped his arms around my waist, I smiled.

"Hi, Jake, what's up?" I asked happily.

"I was… just… umm…Do you want to go… to a… bonfire… with me?" he sounded nervous. I looked at Edward and he seemed … relaxed?

"Oh, umm, I don't know if I can, Jake." I answered studying Edward's facial expression, nothing except calm?

"Please… it'll be fun! Doesn't that bloodsucker let you have any fun anymore?" Edward shifted uncomfortable. He shrugged and nodded.

"Fine!"

"Great! I'll pick you up by the border around 7.00 pm." Jake sounded excited.

"Sure, see you then." I said and hanged up.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Jacob in a while, I miss him." Edward nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Ok, but under one condition." He said strictly. I nodded for him to continue. "You have to take a shower when you get home." He smiled, my favourite crooked smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok." I said. "But I gotta take a shower now." He nodded and let me go.

I quickly grabbed my toiletries and ran into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my cold skin. I stood in there until the hot water turned cold. I got out and noticed that I forgot to bring cloths. I wrapped a towel around my body and tried to sneak my way towards my room. I closed the door behind me and turned around. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, his eyes wide, I saw a hint of lust is his eyes. I screamed and held a firm on my towel.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to come in, looking like that." I blushed a deep shade of crimson, while he ran out of the room. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a simple sweater. I looked over at the clock, it read 6:30 pm. I grabbed my jacket and walked slowly downstairs, avoiding falling and breaking my leg… again.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the staircase and I blushed, again.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He grinned.

We drove in silence, I saw leaning on his Rabbit. He smiled big when he saw the silver Volvo. Edward parked on the side of the rode. I got out and was captured by Edwards embrace. Jacob growled, but Edward kissed me passionately. That alone made Jacob growl more clearly. I pulled away and smiled up at him while he gave me his crooked smile that I love so much.

"C'mon, Bella, everybody is dying to meet you." Jacob whined. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of Edwards embrace.

"Call me when you want to go home." Edward said while I made my way towards Jacob.

"Ok." I called over my shoulder. I kept walking then all of the sudden I was being hugged tightly. I was losing air.

"Jake… Can't…Breath!" I said laughing. He chuckled and let go.

"I missed you, Bells." He said and then the purr of the Volvo filled my ears. I turned around only to see the silver Volvos retreating form.

"I missed you too, Jake." I said looking up at him. He smiled and we went into the Rabbit.

P POV

Jacob was picking that leech lover up, Sam and Jared were cuddling by the fire with their imprints – making me gag – Leah and Seth were talking next to me. They were saying something about school, whatever. I was ignoring them all, watching the fire dance around. I really wanted to ditch this lame bonfire and go for a run, but Jake doesn't let me. He says he wants to introduce the Pack to Bella.

I've seen her a couple times before, but never really saw her. There was that one time with that leech in the meadow, but I was focusing on ripping his head off, that time Jake told her our secret, but I was too mad to look at her, and that time when Sam found her in the woods, but I was looking at her.

Finally Jake comes with the leech lover. I look down trying not to make eye contact with her, while Jake pointed us out. I heard as she greeted them, her voice so adored, and Quil said something about her blush, or whatever. Jake finally said my name; I looked up, not to be rude. My mouth hung open at the sight in front of me… adored? What the hell?

She was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Her long, mahogany, dark hair hung by her shoulders. Her face was heart shaped. She had a light, yet adorable, blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were starring deep into my own. They were so big and a beautiful chocolate brown. She was my universe, my reason for living; she was everything I could ever want and more. I felt giant metal cords connect me to this beautiful girl. Everything was being erased from my mind, my mom, my dad's death, the pack and every single memory I hade was just gone. The surroundings were just a blur it was just her and me.

Her mouth opened slightly in shock.

"NO! You got to be kidding me! You imprinted on MY Bella!" Jake screamed, making me unwillingly turn away from her. I was speechless. Did I really imprint? Oh no… I did! Me, Paul Locks, imprinted on Bella Swan! Who knew the day would come?!

"I think … I did." I whispered quietly to myself.

"Imprint?" My angel said… Oh, boy, this is gonna be hard.

**B POV**

We finally arrived at First Beach; there was a big fire by the coast with a lot of people. I recognized Embry and Quil. There were a few new faces.

"Well, Bella you know Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil." he said pointing them out. My jaw dropped. Was that really Leah and Seth?

"Wow, I didn't even recognized Leah and Seth." I said and blushed once the words slipped out. They all chuckled, except for this guy that was starring at the ground.

"Of course Bella would blush." Quil said and laughed. That made me blush like crazy.

"Ok, well, that's Sam and Emily." He said pointing to a couple by the fire. I remembered Sam. Emily was beautiful, but hade 3 nasty scars down her left side of her face her left haft was into a permanent frown but her right side was kind and warm. I knew instantly not to stare, know it will bother Sam, it must've been an accident. "That's Jared and Kim." Jake continued. He pointed towards another couple Kim was cute, they really fit each other. "And the grouch over there is Paul." Jacob said playfully.

I looked over at the boy who was staring and lost my breath. My eyes widened. He was… beautiful, not in an Edward like way, but in a way I love. His dark eyes looking at me, it was like he was staring into my soul. I felt my feelings for Edward slowly slip away. Something was tugging me over to him. Everything felt useless, my life, my love, my father, Jacob, everything was just… gone, even the surroundings. It was just him and me.

"NO! You got to be kidding me! You imprinted on MY Bella!" Jacob screamed next to me, getting me out of the trance I was in. he realised the lock he had on my eyes be looking over towards Jacob. He seemed dazed. He shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"I think… I did." He whispered low… but how could I be able to hear it?

"Imprint?" I asked a little dazed. I looked up at Jake his expression was in pain. I frowned. "What's up, Jake?"

"Imprint is when you find you're… soul mate, it's when you first lay eyes on her and everything just clicks and she's your reason for being." He sighed. "Paul imprinted on you."


	2. Unexpected

**_Disclaimer: *sniff* i do not own twilight... i know it's soo sad :( BOO HOO! _**

**_LOL Love ya all!_**

**Chapter 2 – Unexpected**

**B POV**

Wait?! What?! Soul Mate?! No, that can't be! I'm Edwards soul mate I'm suppose to be with him forever! But Paul is just so… No, don't go there! I really can't think like that I just met the guy! But he's … everything. I can feel the bond.

"Bella, are you ok? You look sick and…you're burning up." Jake said, he was putting his hand on my forehead and it was ice cold.

"Jake, your hand is ice cold." I whined, and then groaned. I do feel sick. Everybody around me gasped.

"Bella! If my hand is cold to you then your temperature is over my 1 0 6!" Jake said surprised. My phone started to vibrate. I answered.

"Hello." I said into the phone, my voice sounded raw and rasped.

"Bella! What's wrong with your beautiful voice! What did those stupid mutts done to you!" everyone growled, I felt offended – for some odd reason –.

"Don't call them that!" I said angry.

"What?" Edward replied, dumbfounded.

"Do not Call them a stupid mutt!" I yelled into the phone.

"You never had a problem with that before!" he yelled back. I was starting shake.

"That's because I …" I was vibrating. I faintly heard somebody yell in the distance. I felt like exploding, I was just a minor mad?

I acutely exploded. I looked all around me. I was in the forest and my clothes remains were shattered everywhere. I felt something, but ignored it. I looked down at my feet and gasped. Since when did I get, giant, white, paws! What's going on?!

_Bella, you're a wolf._Oh great now I'm hearing voices, maybe I finally snapped! _No, Bella, I'm Sam. I'm your alpha._ Oh yeah. What did Jacob say about this…? Mind link! They could read my mind!

_Yes, Bella we can. How much did Jacob__ tell you about us?_ he asked through this mind link thing.

_Not much just that I am now part of the protectors in La Push. _I thought back on everything he said to me. _The cold ones is our mortal enemy and imprinting is when you find your soul mate._

_Good, he told you most of it. Which legends did he told you_? Sam continued.

I thought back on the day I went to the beach with my 'friends'. I remembered the one about the cold ones and the one where the Quileute descendent from wolves.

_Alright, well then there's only one more question left. _Sam thought. Something emerged from the shadows. It was another wolf. It was jet black and giant. Then two more came from the woods. The russet colour one, reminded me of Jacob. The other one was grey with a big black dot one it's black. I instantly felt a pull towards him. He was beautiful. I felt dizzy and love towards this grey wolf. I think I imprinted?

_You did, Bella. You imprinted on Paul and he imprinted on you_. Sam thought joyful.

The grey wolf nodded his head and walked slowly up to me. He nudged me with his muzzle. I looked into his eyes and instantly felt the pull again. There was only 1 inch between us and I wanted to be closer.

_Oh, c'mon! God must really hate me! Why Paul?! Why Bella?!_ Jacobs's sad voice filled my head and instantly felt guilty. Paul growled and stood in front of me protectively. That made Jacob growl and went into a fighting crouch with his teeth bare.

_Jake, back off! We can't control it!_ Paul shouted in his mind. Jacob growled in response.

_Guys, enough! You're scaring Bella! _Sam ordered. Paul instantly softened and turned around to face me.

_I'm sorry."_ He thought quietly. I forgave him.

_Sam, what was the question you were going to ask?_I thought.

_How could you phase?_ he asked. I didn't understand it myself… wasn't it only Quileute blood to be able to phase?

_Yes, but some how you phased without? It's strange… Jacob and Paul go back to the pack and the girls. I'll make sure Bella understands what's happening. _The boys nodded and left. That strange feeling came back. _That feeling is when someone phases. _Sam reassured me.

_So… how do I phase back?_

_Think about yourself human. _That's all? Sam nodded in response.

I thought of my human self. I felt my bones crack. Once I felt normal, I opened my eyes and looked down at my body. I was naked! I looked franticly around hoping no one saw me. Sam was gone but in his place was a large t-shirt. I put it on and looked around my body. The t-shirt was really big for my body but I felt taller. My muscles were bigger. The t-shirt stopped just above my knees and it looked like a short V neck. I sighed in relief that nobody saw me in my birthday suit.

A figure walked out from the trees.

"Bella, follow me." Sam said. I walked after him and we arrived back at the beach. The girls were chatting by the fire. The boys were talking, but Paul sat close to the trees. He got up as soon as he saw me.

"Bella." he whispered. I simply nodded and turned towards Jacob, he looked like he was ready to kill.

"I think I should go home." I whispered. Jake nodded and walked with me over to his rabbit. I heard Paul mumble 'bye, my love.' Tears formed in my eyes. How was I going to tell Edward?

P POV

As I watch the love of my life go with Jacob, I felt empty. My heart swelled up and I couldn't take it. My mind was screaming leech lover, but my heart was squealing Bella Swan… since when did my heart squeal? Oh, no! Does imprinting turn you into a chick?! This is not good! Why me?! Well Bella is the hottest girl I've seen and I think I really… love her.

Oh, Dang! I'm a Chick!

"Sam, does imprinting turn you into a girl?" I asked, I feel like such a… sissy.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." He answered.

Jared started laughing, hysterically. Yeah, yeah, he always knew this day would have come eventually and now his laughing at the freaking irony! Life ain't fair!

"Dude! I told you this day would come! Oh man, this is hilarious!" he practically screamed as he continued to laugh. Kim chuckled, but smiled at me. Leah was now rolling on the floor laughing with Jared. Seth was shaking his head but smiled. Sam walked over to Emily and smiled at them. Emily smiled at me with joy in her eyes. This is why I like Emily and Kim more then I liked Leah. Oh, thank God, we weren't phased. Leah would've kicked my butt.

"Sure, make fun of the guy who just imprinted." I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice. they all stopped laughing and stared at me in shock. "What?"

"Paul, you would've punched my nose or try to break my leg if I said that! Wow, imprinting really changed you! Thank the Lord!" Jared replied and looked up at the sky. I shook my head. I really want to run. I haven't had a good run in weeks.

"I'm gonna go run… alone!" I said and took off towards the woods. I stripped and phased.

I ran off in the direction of the Chief of police house. Funny, I always try to stay away from police men. Since I'm constantly getting into trouble. It took me 5 minutes to run to her house. The house was big but not too big. It seems cosy. Oh, man! I really am a chick! Man up, Paul!

Something moved by the window. I phased and pulled on some sweats. It was her. She was looking out the window, her expression focused and confused. Her choclate colour eyes were searching. I froze dead in my tracks once her eyes met mine.

"I know your there, Paul." She whispered low, but I heard her. I stepped out of the woods and walked up to her window. "You could come up. I think we need to talk." She continued.

I jumped on the tree and trough her window.

"Hi" I said. Wow, aren't I clever! She's gonna think I'm a complete idiot! She blushed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hi, listen, Paul, I really think we need to talk." She said and looked down. I nodded and sat down next to her. I starred at the side of her beautiful face. She felt my stare and met my gaze.

"Ok, you start." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I… How do you feel… about this whole thing?" She asked. How can I answer that?! I don't even know how I feel. My feelings are flying all over the place. I feel love, adoration, worry, happy and anger! Why I'm angry, I have no idea!

"I really don't know. My feelings are very mixed. They are taking over my thoughts and body. I guess I mostly feel anger." I said and grinned a little. Her face fell, but she quickly rearranged her expression to blank.

"Why do you feel like that?" she asked confusion clear in her eyes.

"I really don't know… it's not because of you, I promise! I'm really happy to have met you." I said and grinned. She seemed relieved, but again she rearranged her features to blank. "What about you? How do you feel about this whole mess we have here?"

"I really don't know, mine are very mixed. I feel confused, happy, worried and, well, love." She answered and blushed. I couldn't help it anymore. I stroked my knuckles along her cheek following the blush. She smiled and leaned in to my hand. An electric current ran trough out our bodies. I grinned like an idiot.

"Long day, huh?" I said, playfulness filled my voice. She nodded and yawned. I let go of her cheek and instantly missed the touch. I gave her a small smile. "Sleep, you need it."

"Ok..." she said and bit her bottom lip. "Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we… hang out tomorrow? You know like friends?" she asked. My heart was ´fluttering with joy… This girl is going to be the death of my manliness!

"Of course! Sleep well, Bella." I said and smiled. I got up and jumped out of the window and took off towards the woods. I heard Bella sigh in relief. I can't wait until tomorrow.

**//AN **

**Hey! sry i havn't updated in a long time! I couldn't untill the 7t of november! Oh, well, Here you go! Chapter two is finally up! YEEEY! Love you guys who Reviewed! **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!! ;P LOL :o)**


	3. Victoria

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: hey White wolf fans!!! the competion is over and i, sadly, lost! but, hey, i'm granting you guys the next chapter just for my voters and readers... i'll continue! don't worry ;P Love ya!!!**

**Chapter 3 – ****Victoria**

**B POV**

Paul was the only thing on my mind! It's driving me insane! I know it's all because of the whole werewolf imprinting thing and all, but Edward! What will I do?!

There was a rustling sound in the woods outside. I ignored it, it's probable Jacob or Paul. 5 minutes later something broke through my window. There was a flash of fire red, I instantly knew it was Victoria. I stated to vibrate once I heard her cat like chuckle.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another mutt?!" Victoria's childish voice filled my ears. At first it was a surprised to me, how her voice sounded more of a child and that Charlie isn't here with his gun… he probable thinks I fill or something.

"What do you want Victoria?" I spat annoyed. I looked over to her. She was standing in front of a giant hole in the wall, which used to be a window.

"Revenge." She said proudly. I lost it and pounced on her. I sent us flying trough the hole and into the woods. I was still in human form when we landed. She just laughed. "I'm surprised your not a big, ugly, wolf yet." Anger rushed through me and the burning shivers of the phase, I phased into the giant white wolf. There were several panicked thoughts.

_Bella? what are you doing? Phase back and… Bella! Is that the red head leach!_ Sam's alpha voice filled my head. I ignored him.

"Well, that's a change of coat." Victoria spat and got into a defensive position.

_Bella! Run away! Don't challenge her! _I didn't listen to Sam's command.

I lounge at Victoria's throat, but she was too fast and moved. She grabbed a hold of my leg and swung me to a strong tree. The tree snapped in half with a loud crack. _I think I dislocated my shoulder. _Two cold arms wrapped themselves around me and squeezed me. I struggled for breath. I felt the dark whole coming to me and then knew that I hade to act fast. I bit the closest thing my muzzle could reach, my teeth sunk into the granite skin. The taste was inhuman and the smell was so sweet, but I had to continue… for my life… for Paul. I ripped the nasty part out and the shrill sound of Victoria's scream brought a smile to my mind. I bit down onto another part and dragged it off. She screamed again. I continued biting and tearing while she screamed in pain. Soon her body was in pieces and her head was on a rock, her eyes were open and filled with despair and fear. I phase back and grinned at her head.

"It's over, Victoria, now and forever." I smiled widely and set up a fire. I threw each piece of what was left of Victoria into the fire and examined the area for any other pieces I might have missed. I finally grabbed Victoria's head and held it face to face with me in front of the blazing fire. Her hair was fluttering in the air and her eyes were still fierce and catlike, but help fear and sadness. "Now I never need to worry about you again, the fear and horrible pain you cause would be gone and we will be happy! I'm happy to see you finally burn!" I yelled at her and threw her into the blazing fire. There was one piercing scream and then came the sound of fire cracking. The purple smoke was heavy and smiled awful, but I stood there and grinned like an idiot. Victoria is no more.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!


	4. Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... but i really want to :(**

**I declair this chapter for My Sister ANI!!!!! YEY! it's her Birthday so yeah (i forgot to get her a present... oops ;P) hehehe love ya sis!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Bella?

**E POV**

My Bella… is a… Werewolf?! How is this possible? The symptoms never happened! She didn't burn up nor have a growth spurt?! How? How I ask!

I've been sitting here for several hours! The phone crushed in my hand. My mind flew and my body froze. The thought of my Bella, beautiful and so innocent Bella, is now one of those mutts.

_Bella! Why him?! I'm the one who loved her since I was 6! I was in love since I was 6! The he comes in and snatches her away! How?! It had to be the trouble maker! Why?! _Jacob Black's thoughts processed through my mind. I have no idea who he's talking about… but I don't think I even want to care! I need to go see Bella! I might have imagined the whole thing… yeah, it was just and imagination.

I got up and ran the short distance to Bella's house. I heard a window shatter in the direction to Bella's house. I picked up the speed and ran all I could. I was soon in the woods the surrounded Bella's back yard. Two figures flew out of the window. There was a flash of pale skin and red hair, the other figure was slightly tanned with the most beautiful mahogany hair… Bella! They landed 100 meters away from me in the woods. They were both standing and I could make out who these figures were.

Bella was fighting Victoria?! No! Not my Bella! She can't be Bella… but it was…

Bella stood in a defensive stand, vibrating, while Victoria seemed calm and in control.

"I'm surprised that you're not a big, ugly, wolf yet!" Victoria spat. Bella lost her control and phased into a beautiful white wolf. The sight was magnificent, but now I know I'm not imagining anything.

_Bella? What are you doing? Phase back and… Bella! Is that the red head leach!_I'm guessing that was Sam, their alpha. She ignored him and let out a loud growl, that she didn't seem to notice… strange.

"Well, that's a change of coat." Victoria spat out.

_Bella! Run away! Don't challenge her!_Sam ordered, but Bella once again didn't seem to care. Her mind went blank through Sam's mind. There were several minds screaming her name. She didn't listen and attacked Victoria.

Victoria was too fast and grabbed her leg and threw her towards a tree, witch broke in half. I heard a soft whimper. I wanted to run to her but stayed hidden. Victoria stalked over to Bella's limp, wolf, form and grabbed her in a death grip, causing Bella to moan in pain. Her grip tightened and Bella stayed silent. I could tell she was thinking of a plan. After a few long agonizing moments Bella finally bit onto Victoria's arm and pulled it out of its socket. She kept biting and tearing piece after piece, while Victoria let out the most painful of screams. It was gruesome and unlike Bella. I knew that Bella gave into her instincts, but this was too much. Bella phased into her human form, she was naked, and grinned wide at Victoria's head, as if it were a prize.

"It's over, Victoria, now and forever." Bella said to Victoria's head. She started throwing the parts in the fire while dancing around the fire freely, she was free and didn't take note to the dance she was doing. At last she grabbed Victoria's head and grinned once again. The smoke was heavy around her, but thanks to my sight I saw her clearly. "Now I never need to worry about you again, the fear and horrible pain you cause would be gone and we will be happy! I'm happy to see you finally burn!" she threw the head into the fire and I ran away, fear for the new Bella. She's a werewolf now and kills the sort I am without mercy.

What's happening to my Bella? The Bella I fell deeply in love with? This isn't her.

_Bella! Where are you?! _A male's thoughts came through my mind. I've never heard this male's voice before? How does he know Bella?

An awful stench went up my nostrils, the stench of a dog. A male figure appeared from the trees. He stayed in the shadows.

"It's you, the bloodsucker who held Bella's heart… Where is she?! What did you do to her!" the figure screamed, I recognized the voice from the thoughts… who is he? And what did he with 'held' I still own her heart… don't I?

"Who are you and what do you want with _My _Bella?" I asked and empathized on my.

"I'm Paul, Bella's imprint. Didn't she tell you? I'm her imprint and she's _mine_!" he said smug. "I've got every right to know where she is! Her protection and safety means the world to me… unlike for you." I ignored his comment and focused on the imprint. What did Carlisle say about an imprint?

I gasped.

"You mean… soul mate? You made Bella into what she is now?!" I yelled. Paul didn't flinch, he stayed calm but his fists were vibrating.

"I had nothing to do with her being one of us! She's nothing bad! She's perfect and so what? I am her love and soul mate." He continued. He doesn't know about Victoria's destruction.

"I'm not talking about the wolf! I'm talking about her being a… a killer!" I yelled at the top of my lunges. Paul started to vibrate throughout his body.

"Don't you ever say that about my Bella again!" he yelled.

"You didn't see what I saw… she destroyed Victoria, ruthlessly, without giving it a second thought." I whispered. Paul started cheering with joy.

"You're serious? My girls tuff! Oh, yeah!" _that's awesome! Now, I don't need to ever worry about her! She's got nerve! Oh, I think I just fell harder! _His thoughts were sick! Bella isn't innocent anymore. I don't think it's safe for me to be around her.

."You are an idiot. She's dangerous. The Volturi would probable want her to join them. Even though she's a mutt, she would be a prize to have." I whispered

"I don't care. I gotta find my girl. Bye Leech!" he said and ran off towards Bella's location. I ran the opposite direction and kept on running. I stopped by the Forks sign.

"Goodbye, My Bella, I still love you." I whispered and took off towards Alaska.

_

* * *

_

_Next one who reviews gets a preview of Chapter 5 ;P :) promise ;P_


	5. Petition

Although I do not write lemons or anything that could M-rated, I still think that is going a bit overboard with all these layoffs. I mean as a writer I know I'd feel devastated if a story of mine were to be put down.

Please read what's below, copy and paste it out as a chapter. Keep this thing going and then follow it. We are the writers/readers who keep this site alive. It's time to take a stand!

Oh, and I'm very sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter.

* * *

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd


End file.
